


Nasi, doprawdy; przenośne akceleratory entropii

by Filigranka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Black Humor, Canon? What Canon?, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Polski | Polish, ale te pairingi to w tle i ich praktycznie nie ma, autorka czuje się usprawiedliwiona więc, czy autor już wspominał że jest nacjonalistą?, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, i krytykiem polskości jakimś cudem?, i panslawistą?, implikowane... ech wszyscy ze wszystkimi, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, słodkie jak ochrana, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne, wyrażenia nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Różne drobiazgi do Hetalii. Oczywiście, że zawsze z naszą drogą personifikacją, zwaną Feliksem. Która to personifikacja nie jest, wbrew tendencjom fandomowym, miłą i niewinną owieczką. Właściwie, gdzieniegdzie można dojść do wniosku, że ten Feliks to od Dzierżyńskiego.</p><p>Poza samym pomysłem alegorycznych państw i imionami, z kanonu zgoła nic nie jest wzięte. Zwłaszcza koncepcja Niemiec przed Zjednoczeniem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zjednoczenie, moment przed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awnalia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=awnalia).



 

 

 

Gilbert Weillschmidt ciągnął swojego młodszego, przyszywanego brata, Ludwiga Weilschmidta, po podłodze. Tamten rozpaczliwie czepiał się mebli, futryn, drapał paznokciami drogie, mozaikowe parkiety, zrywał arrasy ze ścian. Srebrnowłosy chłopak krzywił usta w wyrazie absolutnej pogardy.  
     — Weź się w garść, Ludwig. Nie zamierzam cię w końcu zabić. A uwierz mi, rozważałem takie wyjście. W końcu zawsze mogę znaleźć nowego...  
     — Zamierzasz wykończyć wszystkie moje osobowości, przemielić je na miał i stworzyć z niego braciszka, który będzie bardziej odpowiadał twoim potrzebom!  
     — Masz rozszczepienie jaźni, durniu. Zamierzam cię wyleczyć.  
     — Wyleczyć, wyleczyć, wyleczyć mnie, geniusza, romantyka, poetę...  
     — Człowieka z rozszczepieniem osobowości, z których jedna, aktualna, jest bełkoczącym pod nosem, bredzącym o wolności idealistą. „Kto dążąc wciąż się trudzi, tego wybawić możem”, dobre sobie! Ckliwe historyjki o złych władcach i ich dobrych synach zakochanych w mieszczkach o szczerozłotym sercu! Kompleks Mesjasza...  
     — Żaden kompleks, poeta jest głosem bogów, to, co się ostaje, ustanawiają poeci... — wciął się młodszy, przy okazji chwytając stolik.  
     Brat ciągnął bezlitośnie, mebel upadł z hukiem. Razem z drogocenną, mezopotamską wazą skradz... nabyty drogą alternatywną do kupna na Bliskim Wschodzie. Rozmówcę trafił szlag, żyłka na szczęce drgała mu wyraźnie.  
     — Kompleks Mesjasza, jak nic. Za długo przebywałeś w towarzystwie Feliksa, do stu tysięcy martwych Jadźwingów! – jeśli ich było sto tysięcy do kupy... Już ja się z nim policzę, pożałuje, chłopczyna, że sobie języka nie odgryzł, kiedyśmy go... niewolili... — Gilbertowi zapłonęły czerwone oczęta.  
     — Nie możesz tego zrobić — załkał teatralnie blondyn. — Feliks jeszcze nie wydobrzał po ostatniej sprzeczce z Rosją.  
     — Rosja — mruknął pod nosem drugi — też nie. Niewiele brakowało, a mówiłby falsetem — wizja upokorzenia starego rywala sprawiła, że cicho zachichotał. — Czego nie mówić o Felku — dodał już głośniej — to ma jaja. I kutasy jak kity — coś w nim drgnęło, przerażone, na wspomnienie hołdu pruskiego. — Ty za to jesteś płaczliwa łajza, mazgaj i nic warta zakała rodu! Żeby tak dominującą osobowością była Saksonia!  
     — Nie możesz krzywdzić Feliksa — powtórzył płaczliwie Ludwig. — Jest naszym odległym kuzynem...  
     — A kto w Europie nie jest? Baskowie? — zakpił Gilbert.  
     — Bawaria go ko-kocha! — wychlipał rozciągnięty na podłodze chłopak.  
     Jego brata momentalnie zatkało. „Bawaria” była kolejną jaźnią młodszego mężczyzny, jedną z łagodniejszych, skupionych na kulturze i kultywowaniu tak nierozsądnych, zdaniem srebrnowłosego, ideałów jak wolnościowy. Poza tym była – starszy poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy – kobiecą.  
     — Sypia z nim? — szepnął bez tchu.  
     Liczył na zaprzeczenie – nie, skądże, jak może tak nisko o nich myśleć, fuj, zboczeniec, łączy ich tylko wspólne umiłowanie wolności, platoniczna relacja, romantyczna komunia dusz...  
     — Nie wiem. To jej prywatne sprawy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie potrzebuję wszystkiego katalogować, sprawdzać i kontrolować, biurokratyczny dyktatorze!  
     Gilbert jęknął, pełen najgorszych, powstrzymywanych przeczuć.  
     — Dawaj mi tu Bawarię. Ale już — syknął, wściekle telepiąc blondynem.  
     — Czyś ty oszalał? To nie działa na rozkaz... — burknął tamten.  
     — Więc niech się nauczy! _Ordung muss sein_! _Versteh_? Czy mam cię wbić w galowy mundur i kazać paradować przez najbliższe cztery godziny, a potem zostawić górę papierkowej roboty?  
     Ludwig skulił się, przestraszony. Rozważał coś przez chwilę, mruczał sam do siebie, najwyraźniej próbując skłonić osobowość do wyjścia. W końcu jego oczy rozwarły się szeroko, usta ściągnęły w ciup, dłonie same ułożyły w małdrzyk. Srebrnowłosy powstrzymał mdłości: odrażający przejaw nieuporządkowania, słabości, u kogoś z jego krwi, doprawdy!  
     — Bawario — szepnął, najuprzejmiej jak w takiej chwili potrafił — czy możesz mi wyjawić rodzaj twojej relacji... stosunków z Feliksem? Proszę?  
     — Noo... walczymy o wolność...  
     — Walczycie? — prychnął ironicznie starszy z mężczyzn.  
     Jego brat, niestety, nie był w stanie walczyć z niczym poza samym sobą, wiecznie pochłonięty kłótniami między swoimi „ja”.  
     — Znaczy – Feliks i Toris walczą, a ja im pomagam. Leczę rany, jedzenie przynoszę — dodała potulnie osobowość.  
     — Coś jeszcze razem robicie? — spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby jej rozmówca.  
     — Uprawiamy najwyższy rodzaj mistyki.  
     — Czyli? — miał wrażenie, że spada w otchłań, bo był niemal pewny odpowiedzi.  
     — Różne rzeczy. Praktykujemy, na przykład, sefiry, starając się połączyć je z chrześcijaństwem w mesjańskiej jedności, ekumenicznym blasku prawdziwej metafizyki, zjednoczenia wędrujących przez wieki duchów...  
     — Czyli?  
     — Tego się nie da tak prosto...  
     — On pieprzy ciebie czy ty jego?  
     Stworzenie zamrugało nagle, zaskoczone, urażone wulgaryzmem. Szok był jednak silniejszy – odpowiedziało odruchowo:  
     — Jasne, że Feliks mnie, jestem przecież kobie...  
     Pięknie, stwierdził w myśli Gilbert, pięknie, mamy nie tylko zdrajcę, ale też ofiarę losu we własnym gnieździe; to pewnie dlatego polski szlachetka uśmiechał się tak wyniośle, nawet wtedy, gdy Prusak wykorzystywał go – to jest, daną mu władzę (niewiele zresztą mógł, poza torturami; Iwan, spróbowawszy więcej, nieomal zamieniony został w Dunię). Starszy z młodzieńców obiecał sobie wykończyć Bawarię jako pierwszą ze wszystkich jaźni, nie ukoiło to wszakże jego gniewu.  
     — Zamilcz, ty ofermo batalionowa, płaczko, trąbo jerychońska! Transgresji się zachciało, ty żmijo na własnej piersi – ! — wrzasnął, doskakując do przycupniętej na podłodze sylwetki.  
     — Za wolność waszą i naszą – precz z łapami!  
     Głos, trochę ochrypły, dobiegł z bocznego korytarza. Na dźwięk pierwszych sylab część Niemiec podniosła się, pobiegła do przybysza, rzuciła mu na szyję z okrzykiem:  
     — Feliks! Mój szwoleżerze, ratuj!  
     Srebrnowłosy odwrócił powoli głowę. W futrynie zaiste stał Łukasiewicz: butny, chociaż blady, wychudły, kulejący, w podniszczonym kontuszu i ewidentnie zmaltretowany: Wiosnę Ludów dopiero co stłumiono, a przecież Polak nie przepuściłby okazji do wzięcia udziału w awanturze, puszczaniu kura po Europie, zajeździe na dyktaty, czy jak tam to nazywała propaganda każdej ze stron.  
     Butny – słowo klucz, tłumaczące, czemu Gilbert poczuł nieprzepartą chęć palnięcia sobie w łeb, zaraz po tym, jak już udusi tamtą słodką parkę.  
     — Co za miłosierny kretyn zdjął ci kajdany i wypuścił z celi? — chwilowo zadowolił się rozpoczęciem przesłuchania.  
     — Twój drogi kuzyn, Święte Cesarstwo Austro-Węgier — padła odpowiedź, wyjątkowo wyraźna, jak na słowa wydobywane z pokiereszowanych ust.  
     Bawaria ocierała te same usta rodową chusteczką. „ _Arschloch_. Urok męczenników, też coś” sklął jej brat w myśli „Roderich też, to, że sobie nie może poradzić ze swoimi poddanymi i im ustępuje, nie znaczy, że może rozpuszczać cudzych – zwłaszcza tak niebezpiecznych! Czy ten cesarski tuman myśli, że kupi sobie ich lojalność albo spokój? To jest polski szlachcic, odgryzie rękę, która go karmi i głaszcze, bo skoro karmi, to ogranicza wolność – a myśmy go w trójkę zamknęli w więzieniu z kilkupudowym łańcuchem u nóg! Iwan raz próbował być miły i co mu z tego przyszło? Powstanie” .  
     — Pogadam sobie z nim. Wracaj do siebie — warknął srebrnowłosy. — Nie zapominaj, kim jesteś!  
     — ...Chrystusem Narodów? — mruknął Feliks po kilku sekundach teatralnego namysłu – nie ruszył się, rzecz jasna, nawet o krok. — A może Winkelriedem? Jutrzenką wolności, nadzieją uciśnionych, światłem świata...? Nie jestem pewien...  
     Utkwione w Łukasiewiczu oczy germańskiego blondyna zapłonęły uwielbieniem. Oczy brata: szczerą nienawiścią.  
     — Służącym, więźniem, skazańcem, obdartym z wszelkich godności, własności, praw czy ziemi! Moim podnóżkiem, słowiańskim barbarzyńcą, niewolnikiem — wybuchnął Prusak, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo tamten stwierdził, każdą sylabę nasączając niesamowitą wręcz w jego sytuacji wyższością:  
     — Cóż dyktator może wiedzieć o wolności? Sam jest tylko niewolnikiem, najbardziej ze wszystkich właśnie, najnędzniejszym... Tyranie, nigdy w swoim życiu nie byłeś nawet w ćwierci tak wolny, jak ja jestem teraz, w kajdanach.  
     Ludwig wykrzyknął z afektacją:  
     — Oooch, pięknie, pięknie, pięknie! Prawdziwie poetycko!  
     Gilbert nie powiedział nic. Nie zdążył jeszcze pozbierać szczęki z podłogi.  
     — Ale nie lękajcie się, narody — dorzucił tymczasem Feliks ze szczerą, naiwną wręcz wiarą — jeszcze przyjdzie czas, że ja was wyzwolę!  
     Gilbert, który właśnie podnosił żuchwę, poczuł, jak opada ona znowu.  
     — _Raus_ , _Teufel_! — wyjąkał. — Pycha twoja dorównuje tej Lucyfera! _Vater unser im Himmel_...  
     — Będziesz mnie — wyszeptał Łukasiewicz – któreś rany najwyraźniej otworzyły się znowu, bo z wyraźnym trudem — do szprechania... szkopskich modlitw zmuszał? Nie ma mowy. Ale dziękuję za porównanie do najpiękniejszego, największego z aniołów Pana – nie zamierzam popełnić jego błędów...  
     — Feliks! — jęknęła rozpaczliwie Bawaria, podtrzymując słaniającego się mężczyznę.  
     Ten jednak odepchnął ją lekko, zaciskając zamiast tego dłoń na framudze.  
     — Uciekaj, nim ten biurokrata cię dopadnie... Ludzie nie powinni być sądzeni... Za narodowość, za wyznanie, za życie prywatne... Nikt nie jest królem cudzych sumień, więc zwiewaj... ja go zatrzymam.  
     Zaiste, zatrzymał. Bezwzględnemu pruskiemu żołnierzowi na widok mdlejącego człowieka, wypowiadającego tak beznadziejnie idealistyczne, niepraktyczne, harde słowa, szczęka wypadła z zawiasów ponownie („ten napuszony, miłosierny dureń razem z Torisem trzymał w garści pół Europy przez dobre trzy stulecia? Zmusili mnie, żebym im hołdy składał? Jakim cudem?”), wylądowała w okolicy kolan, potknął się o nią, gdy ruszył gonić brata, i runął jak długi.  
     Kiedy doszedł do siebie po Beilschmidzie nie było ani śladu, mógł jednak machnąć na to ręką – psychiatra był już sprowadzony, dopadną chłopaka, wyleczą go, nawrócą na właściwie ścieżki, ścieżki porządku, nie dziś, to jutro. Polski szlachcic półleżał na podłodze, w iście rejtanowskiej pozie. „Histeryk” uznał Gilbert, podchodząc doń ostrożnie – wyczerpany pies dalej ma zęby – trącając butem.  
     — Ludwig cię wykorzystuje, twój hardy egoizm, wiesz? — mruknął.  
     Tamten podniósł wzrok, przez kilka sekund ogniskował spojrzenie, a potem odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.  
     — Jasne. Wszyscy mnie wykorzystują, w pewnym sensie. To jest ok. Lepiej być naiwnym egoistą i czasem dać się wyruchać, niż dyktatorem.  
     — I właśnie dlatego — gruchnęło im nagle nad uchem — muszę się wami zajmować, moja ty mała słowiańska sierotko. Przez takie — świst bata nad głową — tępe, idealistyczne myślenie. Nie dałabyś sobie rady w twardym świecie, gdybym się o ciebie nie troszczył. Ale ty mnie tak ranisz, nie chcesz się ze mną... spoufalać, tak mnie ranisz... — przybysz gwałtownie podniósł Łukasiewicza za włosy, nastąpił na złamaną stopę; tamten tylko syknął, bo co jak co, ale cierpieć z godnością i w milczeniu Polska potrafi świetnie. – Najgorsze jest to, że muszę cię potem karać, to dopiero męka... Tym niemniej, cóż, tylko podły człowiek nie dba o własnych kolegów bardziej niż o siebie, prawda? — znowu ruch pejcza.  
    Gilbert się odruchowo skulił, Feliksem, w którego wymierzony był cios, zatrzęsły spazmy. Miny obu mężczyzn wyrażały, wyjątkowo, to samo. „O-o. Cholera. Iwan”.


	2. Anglia nigdy nic nie łapie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vel TVTropes.

  
    — Mogę wiedzieć — spytał kiedyś eleganckim tonem lord Arthur — jakie właściwie są wasze stosunki? — wskazał głową na Feliksa, zajętego właśnie kauteryzowaniem ran związanego Iwana i mruczącego mu przy tym jakieś kojące słodkości do ucha.  
    Było to koło 1921 roku.   
     — Nie – ach – widać? — wysyczał przez zęby Rosja.  
     — No nie. Raz ty go katujesz, raz on ciebie, obaj twierdzicie, że troszczycie się o drugą stronę i robicie to dla jej dobra, ewentualnie w samoobronie, a tamta jest niewdzięczna i odrzuca wasz dar, więc próbujecie jej przemówić do rozsądku... metodami fizycznymi.  
     — Iiiii? — wycharczał Bragiński. — Tyyy mówisz to saaaaaaa-a-a-mo swoim kolonio-om.  
     — Nie wiem, jak możesz to porównywać, przyjacielu — szepnął łagodnie Łukasiewicz, przykładając płonącą żagiew do ropnego już zranienia na udzie jeńca. — Ja to naprawdę robię dla twojego dobra – walczę o wolność waszą, dopiero potem moją.  
     Torturowany przewrócił oczami, nie z irytacji, ale w chwilowym omdleniu. Z bólu.  
     — Ostatnim razem, kiedy daliście im waszą wizję „wolności”, mój drogi anarchisto, Rosja wpadł w taką traumę, że od ponad trzystu lat nie może znieść nawet cienia demokracji — zauważył Kirkland z odcieniem uprzejmej ciekawości w głosie.  
     — To wszystko przez tych Tatarów, zrobili krzywdę mojemu małemu braciszkowi — stwierdził czule Feliks, mierzwiąc włosy skrępowanemu i cucąc go wodą. — Musi dorosnąć do wolności, moim obowiązkiem jest mu w tym pomóc.  
     — To ja jestem starszy, ty kłamliwy, zdradziecki skurw-ach — Iwan, przeszedłszy do siebie, zagryzł wargi, bo Polska, kompletnie niechcący rzecz jasna, obsypał mu włosy i twarz iskrami. — My się kochamy, oczywiście, bardzo, bardzo mocno — pospieszył wyjaśniać lordowi, korzystając z faktu, iż Łukasiewicz zajął się przechodzącym mimo Torisem, który jął w te pędy zwiewać. — Po prostu nasze cele geopolityczne się różnią. Feluś nie może pojąć, że co jest dobre dla mnie, jest też dobre dla całej Słowiańszczyzny, w tym dla niego.  
     — Liberum veto — wrzasnął Łukasiewicz, prowadząc Lorinaitisa za ucho. — To jest dobre dla nie tyle Słowiańszczyzny, chociaż dla niej najbardziej, ile świata, co dobre dla wolności i Pierwszej Rzeczplitej – a to to samo, w sumie, Polska jest uosobieniem wolności, Arthurze, chociaż wątpię, byś zrozumiał, ty, który niewolisz...  
     — Daruj sobie — poprosił Anglia. — Nadal nie łapię. Ja swoim koloniom po prostu łżę w żywe oczy, a wy się zdajecie szczerze wierzy...  
     — Bo to święta prawda, że mamy rację — przerwali mu obaj Słowianie.  
     Unisono. Litwa wzniósł spojrzenie ku niebu, głośno westchnąwszy, za co dostał kopniaka od Rosji – najwyraźniej nie dość dobrze skrępowanej. Polska uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.  
     — Ach, dzieci... — szepnął, rozrzewniony.  
     Na wyczucie Kirklanda nic nie wkurzało dwóch pozostałych bardziej niż tego typu wyniosło-czułe traktowanie. Pewnie woleliby, by Łukasiewicz myślał o nich jako o partnerach czy poważnych wrogach – ale lord głęboko wątpił, by do tamtego kiedykolwiek to dotarło.  
     — Taka relacja — mruknął nagle Toris — jaką ma ta dwójka zostanie nazwana. Za jakieś osiemdziesiąt lat. W trakcie jednego z tych moich wajdelocich okresów widziałem.  
     — Naprawdę? — Arthur, lubujących się w czarnej magii, wstrzymał oddech. — Jak?  
     — _Foe_ _-yay_. Nie pytaj, co to znaczy, wajdelota nie tłumaczy, wajdelota wieszczy. Litwo, ojczyzna moja — zaczął nucić.  
     Feliks się przyłączył, entuzjastycznie, prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważając, że prawie wsadza Iwanowi rozżarzony pręt w oko.


	3. Bez palca, ale ze szpicrutą; tak go zapamiętamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szalenie poważnie, jak na mnie.

Turcja ze śmiertelnie poważną miną powoli wszedł po celi, gdzie trzymano „martwego” Feliksa. Więzień uniósł brew – hardy, jak zawsze hardy – i zawołał, na tle głośno, by zaborcy na pewno słyszeli (niepotrzebna przesada; wszyscy wiedzieli, że tamci podsłuchują pod drzwiami, gotowi zanotować najlżejszy szmer):  
     — Sadiq! Jakże rzadka przyjemność – czym przekonałeś tych tchórzy, by cię wpuścili?  
     Adnan pokręcił głową, dając do zrozumienia, że nie czas na żarty. Łukasiewicz przerwał w pół zdania. Ostatecznie, po tylu latach wzajemnego podkradania sobie ciuchów, przepisów, sztuk broni i sprzętów gospodarstwa domowego naprawdę rozumieli się bez słów.  
     — Wpuścili mnie — zaczął Turcja napiętym tonem — bo chciałem... musiałem ci to powiedzieć samemu. Nim zaczną świętować. Murad Paşa nie żyje.  
     Polska przez sekundę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego – tylko sekundę. Potem pochylił głowę. Sadiq zastanowił się, czy nie uprzejmiej będzie wyjść, pozwolić Feliksowi na szczery żal; i przypomniał sobie, że tamten i tak nigdy nie jest sam, zawsze obserwują go trzy pary oczu, więc o żadnej rozpaczy nie może być mowy.  
     Nie było. Łukasiewicz westchnął tylko, bardzo, bardzo cicho:  
     — Józek... ech, że też akurat on — po czym dodał, już całkiem opanowany — Powinieneś powiadomić Elżbietę nim zrobi to Roderich. Będzie załamana. Uwielbiała go.  
    „Zawsze dżentelmen” pomyślał Adnan z lekkim przekąsem „i co mu z tego przyszło?”.  
     — Właśnie tak zamierzam.  
     — I bądź delikatny. To w końcu kobieta, a ostatnio sporo przeszła. — Polska postanowił najwyraźniej pobić rekord świata w galanterii.  
     Z drugiej strony, chodziło o jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Turcja przyznawał, że to zmienia postać rzeczy. Przyjaciele są święci.  
     — Rosjanie? Austriacy? — spytał pozornie zupełnie bez związku Feliks.  
     Sadiq oczywiście zrozumiał.  
     — Nie, skądże. Malaria. Za kogo ty mnie masz?  
     Łukasiewicz rzucił mu zmęczone spojrzenie z gatunku „naprawdę chcesz, żebym mówił?”. Gość poczuł palącą potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się:  
     — Internowałem go, bo musiałem, traktat wisiał na włosku – ale pozwolić tym niewiernym psom tureckiego feldmarszałka, obrońcę Aleppo... nigdy.  
     — Malaria — powtórzył znużony tonem więzień. — W łóżku, znaczy. Józek w łóżku? Niemożliwe. Fatum jakieś, tfu. Miał mi coś do przekazania?  
     Adnan miał szczerą nadzieję, że to pytanie nie padnie, nie zamierzał jednak kłamać. Winien był to, przyznawał, zarówno Polsce, jak Murad Paşy.  
     — Cóż, tak. Że – cóż, że cię nie ocali. Że już nie on cię ocali, tak właściwie — poprawił się, zauważywszy subtelną różnicę w znaczeniu.  
     Feliks skinął melancholijnie głową.  
     — Ano, nie on — stwierdził. — Wieczny odpoczynek racz mu dać, Panie...  
     — Zmarł jako muzułmanin — zauważył Turcja.  
     Już wypowiadając słowa żałował swojej złośliwej skrupulatności. Kto w końcu zażądał tego nawrócenia? Polska mógł z łatwością zarzucić rozmówcy najpodlejszą z hipokryzji, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
     — Co z tego? — spytał. — „Obiecujemy to sobie spólnie za nas i za potomki nasze na wieczne czasy pod obowiązkiem przysięgi, pod wiarą, czcią i sumnieniem naszym, iż którzy jestechmy różni w wierze, pokój miedzy sobą zachować, a dla różnej wiary i odmiany w Kościelech krwie nie przelewać ani się penować odsądzeniem majętności, poczciwością, więzieniem i wywołaniem i zwierzchności żadnej ani urzędowi do takowego progressu żadnym sposobem nie pomagać. I owszem, gdzie by ją kto przelewać chciał, z tej przyczyny zastawiać się o to wszyscy będziem powinni...”.  
     — Dobra, dobra. Kogoś tutaj nazywano „przedmurzem chrześcijaństwa” — Sadiq znów nie wstrzymał sarkazmu.  
     — Ktoś inny małodusznie czepiał się o kobiece, histeryczne zaczepki Ukrainy — odparował więzień. — Ktoś inny notorycznie zaczynał przepychanki na granicach, a teraz ma pretensje o ideologiczne wymówki. Mam ci przypomnieć, co Koran mówi o rysowaniu ludzkich postaci? Albo o haremach słodkich chłopców?  
     Fakt faktem. Przybysz zdecydował się nie wchodzić w dalsze dyskusje, chociaż, oczywiście, mógłby napomknąć coś o tym, że wśród Dziesięciu Przykazań było też takie o tworzeniu wizerunków. Dość jednoznaczne w brzmieniu. Niemniej, chłopcy byli znacznie trudniejszym do odparcia argumentem, a Adnan za nic nie chciał stracić swoich cudownych, wąskobiodrych niewolników...  
     Łukasiewicz musiał syknięciem przywrócić go do rzeczywistości. Turcja rzucił mu nieprzytomne spojrzenie i dostrzegł charakterystyczny, zawadiacki uśmiech, informujący cały wszechświat, że oto Feliks coś uknuł. W tym przypadku: pewnie plan popsucia zaborcom świętowania. I chciał, by gość pomógł mu go zrealizować. Co ten rzecz jasna zrobi. Wszystko dla pogrążonych w żałobie – wspólnej żałobie – przyjaciół.  
     — Muzułmanin, Tatar, Żyd, wszystko jedno — zaczął więzień, leniwie przeciągając sylaby, odwracając głowę w stronę weneckiego lustra i uśmiechając się najbardziej aroganckim ze swych uśmiechów. — Polska to wolny kraj...  
     Sadiq, załapawszy pomysł, dołączył w tym momencie: razem huknęli basem.  
     — JEST.


	4. Czarna magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A to z kolei dla DageRee. Promptowała piosenką: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2rte3QoSNM

  
  
       Artur, zgodnie z najlepszymi tradycjami swego narodu, knuł jak tu zdobyć władzę nad światem. Tym razem postanowił skorzystać z demona: księgi znalazł w bibliotece, odpowiednie ingrediencje zdobył wyprawą łupieżczą – po czym wziął się do pracy.  
       Przyzwanie demona było sprawą niełatwą. Wymagało godzin skupienia, szeptania inkantacji, siedzenia w jednej pozycji, ćwiczenia giętkości mięśni oraz stawów, ubierania się w starożytne, niewygodne szaty, wreszcie: znoszenia dymu oryginalnych kadzideł, których zapach dla współczesnego człowieka jest nieznośny.  
       Anglia zniósł wszystko i wysiłki jego zostały nagrodzone. Na podłodze, pośród kurzawy, błysków, huku, coś się pojawiło. Artur podszedł ostrożnie, ledwie opadł pył. Po czym zamarł, zdumiony, ze szczęką na wystrojonym podołku.  
       Na samiutkim środku magicznego symbolu siedziało sobie stworzonko, owszem, z rogami, owszem, z kopytkami, owszem, karym włosem pokryte – ale zdecydowanie słodkie. Patrzyło przyjaźnie tudzież ufnie wielkimi, piwnymi oczami. Ot, skrzyżowanie kozła z psem, łaszczące się i wesoło merdające ogonem. Demoniątko.  
       Anglia skoczył ku księgom. Pojął, że w transkrypcji zaszła pomyłka! Straszliwa pomyłka! Zamiast pogromcy światów dostał pupila z zaświatów, miłą maskotkę dla osób samotnych albo czarnoksiężników z dziećmi!  
       Jęk wyrwał się z ust Artura. Demoniątko radośnie wydało z siebie dźwięk między piskiem a wyciem, podbiegło do pana, drapiąc mu diabelskie trzewiki – oryginały, sprzed wieków, z Krakowa.


	5. Będzie wojna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W ogóle mnie to nie cieszy. W sensie, tytuł odniesiony do niefikcyjnej rzeczywistości brzmi nieco złowróżebnie, ale w nim naprawdę jeno o ten wygłup na dole chodzi. I może rozładowanie napięcia autorki. ;)
> 
> Fik można napisać i mieć trochę radości/zabawy. Rzecz napisała się jako odprysk życzenia o Turcję. Życzenie jest w kramiku, no bo. A odprysk jest napisany jedynie dla mnie. Po prostu teraz nie mogę przestać kombinować nad Polską/Ukrainą/Turcją i Rosją w tle. I całą resztą. Znaczy, jeszcze może parę drobiazgów do Hetalii się pojawić. Ale raczej dla mnie i tylko dla mnie. Podle nacjonalistycznych i stereotypowych znaczy. I w pełnych relacji w moim stylu. ;)
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: wyrażenia nieprzystojne. I aluzje do, ekhm, sodomii. ;)

  
Z baru dobiegały huki, łomoty, trzaski, wizgi i głośne przekleństwa. Przez okna co jakiś czas wylatywały różne przedmioty. Teraz, na przykład, but. Oraz podarta kurtka.  
       — Oni tam się pieprzą czy zabijają? — spytała Czechy.  
       — No chyba zabijają. Nie słychać? — spytał Niemcy, cokolwiek, pomyślała pytająca, naiwnie.  
       — A to u nich jest jakaś różnica? — mruknął Litwa. — Popatrz pan, że też przez te czterysta lat nie zauważyłem. Subtelną być musi. Grunt, że tym razem nie wciągają w to mnie.  
       Słowacja w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed lecącym „tulipanem".  
       — To o kogo w takim razie poszło? — spytał.  
       — Ukrainę? — podrzucił Litwa, przeciągając sardonicznie sylaby. — Gruzję? U-ES-A? Czeczenię? Turcję? Niderlandy albo Timbuktu? Ty serio myślisz, że naszym gołąbeczkom do amorów trzeba powodu?  
       — O mnie tym razem nie. To robimy zakłady? Milion euro stawka, proponuję. — Turcja wyrósł jak spod ziemi; ale tam, pomyślała Czechy, Turcja nigdy przecież nie jest w takich razach daleko, on tylko udaje, że nic go to nie obchodzi i wcale nie jest zazdrosny.  
       — Według mnie walczą — oznajmił Niemcy; Słowacja mu potaknął.  
       Toris machnął lekceważąco dłonią, ton miał zblazowany:  
       — Według mnie przeciwnie.  
       — Zgadzam się z Torisem. Pieprzą się — stwierdziła Czechy.  
       Turcja rzucił im oskarżycielskie, zbolałe spojrzenie, mamrocząc „wolę, żeby się tłukli". No doprawdy, chłopie, prychnęła w duchy Czechy, to trzeba nie patrzeć, a działać, weź sam z byle czego zrób „tulipana" i do boju!  
       Wrzask przeszył powietrze. Potem zapadła cisza. Kraje spojrzały po sobie.  
       — Cholera jasna, tylko mówcie mi, że to coś poważnego — jęknęła Czechy. — To mi popsuje wszystkie plany na dekadę...  
       Drzwi się otworzyły ze skrzypieniem. Państwa ukradkiem wstrzymały dech.  
       — Złamałem Iwanowi rękę, a on się na mnie totalnie obraził! — oznajmił Feliks, nadąsany; i posiniaczony, ale jednak zdecydowanie bardziej nadąsany. — I mnie wyrzucił. Chociaż chciałem mu nastawić! — dorzucił szybko. — I powiedziałem, że mu przyniosę szyneczkę i owoce, żeby zjadł bombę witaminową, to szybciej wyzdrowieje...  
       — Bombę. Jasne. Nie ma to jak twój dobór słów — westchnął Toris.  
       — ...a Iwan na to, że mogę się wypchać swoimi owocami i szyneczką i mam iść precz!  
       — Drań — oznajmiła z ziewnięciem Czechy. — Wywołujecie wojnę na skalę kontynentalną? Bo jeśli tak, to muszę to uwzględnić w kosztorysie, harmonogramie i planie dwudziestoletnim...  
       Feliks poskubał chwilę rękaw porwanej koszuli. Przygryzł dolną – rozwaloną – wargę.  
       — Nie — powiedział wreszcie. — Chyba nie.  
       — To miło z waszej strony. Pytanie drugie: wyście się tam pieprz... pardon — zreflektowała się, zobaczywszy, że oburzony Polska otwiera już usta — zapomniałam, że ty takim pruderyjnym, nadętym dewotem jesteś... wyście tam, ekhm, jak to się mówiło w średniowieczu, uprawiali miłość ziemską, taką z Sodomy rodem, czy próbowaliście się nawzajem zabić? Bo my tu już zakłady zrobiliśmy.  
       Feliks pomyślał chwilę.  
       — Totalnie nie pamiętam — przyznał wreszcie, rozkładając ręce i uśmiechając się; aż się mu dołeczki zrobiły. — Ale, ale, swoją drogą, ty nie chciałabyś się przyłączyć?  
       Czechy zamrugała. Turcja, mimo maski, wyglądał jak człowiek, któremu właśnie wyrywają serce. Bardzo powoli.  
       — Słucham? — Pytanie padło ze strony kobiety; nawet państwa nie są w stanie mówić, gdy się im żywcem wyrywa serca.  
       — Bo w końcu ty byłaś kiedyś wielkim krajem słowiańskim. Chrzest od ciebie brałem i wszystko... I też się kłóciliśmy, godziliśmy, najechałaś mnie raz kiedyś i praktycznie dokonałaś rozbioru, pamiętasz? Jak z Iwanem! Czyli właściwie też masz podstawy do bycia pansłowiańskim imperium. Jesteś najstarsza — dodał z cieniem wyrzutu. — I powinnaś...  
       — I niby co powinnam? Dalej się bawić z dzieciakami? — syknęła Czechy, odzyskawszy mowę. — Wyrosłam już z tego.  
       Polska pokręcił głową. Z rodzajem uporu. Niepokojącego, uznała Czechy.  
       — Germanie złamali twojego ducha — stwierdził z żalem. — Jak będę miał trochę czasu, będę się musiał tym zająć.  
       — O nie. Nie ma mowy. Spieprzaj na jabłonkę, wracaj bawić się z Iwanem albo męcz Torisa. Toris też miał kiedyś wielkie imperium, nie?  
       — Wielkie dzięki. — Toris zacisnął zęby, wzrok mu pociemniał.  
       Czechom zrobiło się głupio. Spróbowała naprawić sytuację:  
       — A w ogóle mówiliśmy o naszym zakładzie. Który nadal pozostaje nierozstrzygnięty. A zakładaliśmy się o milion euro, więc bądź tak dobry i sobie przypomnij.  
       Polska przewrócił oczyma. Wsadził głowę z powrotem do baru. Z baru natychmiast wyleciało jabłko. Zaraz po nim: seria z kałasznikowa. Feliks ledwo dał radę odskoczyć.  
       — Ej, Iwan, przestań, ja z pytaniem od reszty! — wrzasnął; seria umilkła. — Słuchaj, myśmy zaczęli te... ekhm, to wszystko, to totalne plądrowanie baru... bo się próbowaliśmy zabić czy... — Uszy mu poczerwieniały; „zdewociali, przesądni durnie" mruknęła pod nosem Czechy. — Czy, no wiesz, to drugie! Oni muszą wiedzieć, bo się założyli!  
       Odpowiedź długo nie padała. W końcu z budynku dobiegło szuranie, a potem na progu pokazał się Iwan z ręką na temblaku. Kraje zgromadzone na podwórku przełknęły ślinę. Poza Feliksem. Feliks wyciągnął dłoń ze starannie otrzepanym z ziemi owocem.  
       — Udław się swoim jabłuszkiem — oznajmił ponuro Rosja; miał wybite dwa przednie zęby.  
       Polska sprawiał wrażenie zasmuconego. Przez jakieś ćwierć sekundy. Potem się rozpogodził.  
       — To je przekażę Serbii, żeby je przekazała tobie, dobra? Albo przyniosę ci soczek. Taki z rurką, akurat ci w tę dziurę wejdzie, będzie ci zabawnie pić. Tak będzie w porządku? — głos mu ociekał troską; w takich chwilach Czechy poważnie zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie wychowała psychopaty.  
       Wyglądało jednak na to, że Iwan nie ma siły czy ochoty się kłócić. Spróbował trzepnąć Feliksa w łeb, raczej lekko. Polska zresztą i tak się uchylił, po czym natychmiast nadął jak paw.  
       Nadęcie zniknęło sekundę później, gdy Rosja stwierdził, że nie pamięta, co właściwie robili, ale to Polska zaczął i to Polska w takim razie powinien – miał – pamiętać.  
       — Nieprawda! — wrzasnął Feliks. — To ty zacząłeś!  
       — Nie. I jestem pewien, że obecne tutaj kraje mogą potwierdzić moje słowa. — Iwan uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
       Państwa stężały. Poza Polską. Polska podskakiwał jak kogucik. Może dobrze, pomyślała Czechy, przynajmniej uwagę odciąga.  
       — Terroryzujesz ich! Zabierasz wolność! I to ty zacząłeś!  
       — Nie, zacząłeś ty, a ja, Feliks, się tylko uśmiech...  
       — Nie wolno ci zabierać wolności Litwie ani Ukrainie, ani nikomu! — głos Polski przeszedł w niepokojąco wysokie rejony. — A poza tym to ty zacząłeś!  
       — To bardzo ładnie, że się troszczysz, Feliś, ale zapomniałeś zapytać, czy sobie życzą twojej pomocy. — Czechy, widząc, że Toris już się chmurzy, podjęła spóźniony wysiłek wychowawczy. — Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i...  
       I westchnęła ciężko. Kontynuowanie nie miało sensu. Rosja z Polską właśnie, tłukąc się, ponownie wpadli do wnętrza baru. Na podwórze powróciły za to huki, trzaski, łomoty oraz przekleństwa.  
       — No, teraz to się biją — rzucił po dłuższej chwili Niemcy, cokolwiek chyba zdeprymowany. Czy może tylko zdezorientowany. — Ale nie wiem, czy to można podciągnąć pod nasz zakład.  
       Czechy już miała odpowiedzieć, że nie, nie ma mowy, lecz Litwa uciszył ją gestem dłoni. Podszedł do okna. Zajrzał ostrożnie. Gdy odwracał twarz, była już rozjaśniony tryumfalnym uśmiechem.  
       — Można i podciągamy, oczywiście. Tylko myśmy z Czechami wygrali. — Machnął ręką na okno. — Oni tam właśnie uprawiają bardzo gorąco miłość fizyczną. Dość ostrą, prawda, ale jednak miłość. Możecie sprawdzić — dorzucił.  
       Z propozycji skorzystali tylko Słowacja i Niemcy, którzy po chwili z ciężkim westchnieniem sięgnęli po portfele. Turcja stał bez ruchu. Jak zbity pies po prostu. Czechy potrząsnęła głową.  
       — Sadık. — Szarpnęła go lekko, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. — Bądź mężczyzną, weź którąś tu butelkę, jesteśmy przy barze, wszędzie tego pełno, zrób koktajl Mołotowa i przyłącz się do chłopaków. Sam słyszałeś, szukają trzeciego.  
       Turcja przygryzł od wewnątrz wargi.  
       — Tak, wiem, wiem, ale... A jeśli Leszkowi stanie się krzywda?  
       Czechy miała ochotę walnąć głową w mur. Solidnie.  
       — To się, cholera, odrodzi — warknęła. — My tu wszyscy takie małe feniksy jesteśmy. A Leszek... tfu, Feliś to już w ogóle masochistycznie uwielbia. Płomienie mu poprawiają nastrój i krążenie.  
       — Tylko mi dajcie znać, jak znów zacznie — syknął Toris — bo te jego płomienie coś lubią innych osmalać. I z niego taki masochista jak ze mnie USA.  
       — Feliks lubi w obie strony, to ja wiem — mruknął rozmarzony Turcja. — To ja pamiętam... Pamiętam jak on nahajem macha i jak szablą wywija... Pamiętam... — głos mu nagle zmężniał. — Dobra. Gdzie są te butelki?  
       Do baru nie tyle wbiegł, ile wpadł szarżą.


	6. Złotogłów i trawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawet ja miewam OTP. Zresztą, mówiłam, wzięło mnie po tym ostatnim prompcie.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia? Właściwie nic się nie dzieje, ale wiadomo, że moje OTP jest w wydaniu Hetaliowym jednopłciowe...

  
       — Wdałem się w wojnę z Rosją — oznajmił beznamiętnie Turcja, wciągając spodnie.  
       Tak jakoś miał, że robił się gadatliwy po seksie, gdy już minęła słabość i rozleniwienie, gdy już się wziął w garść i zbierał do wyjścia. Zresztą sytuacja wymagała jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, bo dostać się do Polski nie było obecnie łatwo, a Sadık, wpadłszy do pokoju, nie próbował nawet rozmawiać, tylko już swoje powitanie kończył z ustami na wargach Leszka – czy tam Feliksa, jak upierała się reszta – i jego dłońmi w swoich spodniach.  
       Teraz Polska wzruszył ramionami. Addan znał go zbyt długo by poczuć urazę, chociaż, doprawdy, powinien. Ale po Leszku nie dało się oczekiwać niczego innego niż przyjęcia, że to, iż ktoś wdaje się w wojnę, by móc go przez chwilę zobaczyć, przyprzeć do ściany, zerwać spodnie, przerżnąć jego i dać się przerżnąć jemu, jest rzeczą całkowicie oczywistą.  
       Zresztą, tam, nie bądźmy drobiazgowi, Sadık miał też inne powody do tej wojny.  
       Polska wyglądał tak, jak mógł wyglądać kraj od ponad pół wieku trzymany w zamknięciu, które mimo usilnych starań otoczenia, coś się nie chciało stać grobem. Znaczy: wampirycznie. Jak upiór, czy jak tam Słowianie te swoje strachy nazywali. Addan poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia: więzień był blady, posiniaczony, podczas rżnięcia prawie omdlewał, teraz zaś chyba nie mógł zebrać sił, by wstać i pożegnać gościa.  
       Glos miał jednak całkiem dziarski.  
       — Tak, tak, tak. Miło, że wpadłeś. Dzięki za seks, był całkiem niezły. Doceniam to.  
       — Część twoich ludzi walczyła przeciwko mnie — wypomniał Turcja, mimo lat znajomości z Polską jednak na takie dictum trochę zdetonowany.  
       — A część ci pomagała. Zresztą, to są teraz ludzie Iwana.  
       — I ty się niby z tym pogodziłeś?  
       — Bynajmniej. Ale nie teraz, nie teraz... — Leszek umilkł na sekundę, po czym dodał, nagle łagodniejąc: — Byłem dla ciebie nieuprzejmy. Seks był fantastyczny. Totalnie. Zdążyłem już prawie zapomnieć, jak to jest, po dobroci... I naprawdę dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.  
       O, szepnął jakiś głos w Sadıku, trafiłem chyba na niezły dzień.  
       W dobre dni, bo takie też Leszek miewał – zwykle wtedy, gdy musiał przekonać Rosję, żeby go jednak na śmierć nie ubijał – w dobre dni w Polsce można się było zakochać i uwierzyć w tę jego miłość, równość, wolność i tolerancję dla wszystkich, w to jego cierpienie za miliony, w to wyzwolenie narodów, w chrystusowanie i resztę. Ale dobre dni zdarzały się raz na dekady.  
       Nieco częściej zdarzały się dni niezłe. Wówczas Leszek zachowywał się, prawda, nadal jak pępek wszechświata, ale jak pępek, któremu na tym wszechświecie zależy. Który traktuje wszechświat jako w miarę równorzędnego partnera. Który jest bezbronny, uroczy, fantazyjny. Jak dziecko. Pełen dobrej woli i nierozumiejący, czemu muszki po wyrwaniu skrzydełek nie chcąc latać, a Litwa i Ukraina są obrażeni, gdy usłyszawszy, że każde chce mieszkać na swoim, wybucha się gromkim, pobłażliwym śmiechem i oznajmia, że oni są kochani, ale tydzień by nie minął, a by te swoje dom popalili.  
       W złe dni Feliks zachowywał się właściwie podobnie, tylko jakoś bez czaru. I nie dało się wówczas nie zauważyć, że to nie dziecko, a narcystyczny, arogancki, egoistyczny szlachciura-piroman.  
       — Mnie też było przyjemnie — odparł Turcja, łagodząc głos. — Wiesz, że ci jestem przyjacielem i oburza mnie niesprawiedliwość, jaka cię spotyka...  
       — Mhm. Ale przed chwilą, jakeś się przyssał do tych moich blizn, ran i siniaków, to nimi zachwycony byłeś — zauważył Polska, nawet bez urazy, raczej jakby refleksyjnie; usiadł na kocu, po, a jakżeby inaczej, turecku. — Ja też twoje uwielbiam — dodał szybko. — I moje właściwie też. Sam wiesz. To nie to, że nie lubię na ostro. Tylko żeby to bardziej... równorzędne było.  
       Sadık westchnął w duchu. Wiedział, że Leszek ma na myśli raczej to, co z nim wyprawiali zaborcy, niż dzisiejszą wizytę Turcji, wiedział, że w oczach narodów i obywateli to on akurat Polsce był najwierniejszym przyjacielem, bo naprawdę, trudno te francuskie gry polityczne nazywać przyjaźnią, ale wiedział też, że bardzo, bardzo niewiele trzeba, by na ten tytuł zasłużyć. I on nic ponad to minimum nie zrobił. Ani nie robi.  
       Na wyrzut sumienia zareagował bardzo po ludzku. Irytacją na obiekt, który wyrzut w nim budził.  
       — Mówiłem ci — stwierdził z urazą, której nie zabiły nawet dwa wieki — żebyś dał sobie spokój z ratowaniem Rodericha. Zostaw tego śliskiego węża mnie, mówiłem. Oferowałem ci — to już wykrzyczał — wspólną władzę w Europie Wschodniej! Walkę z Rosją! Mogliśmy razem rządzić tym burde... serajem! Podzielilibyśmy się terenami od Bałtyku po Egipt i góry Kaukazu, za wiek czy dwa, gdybyśmy zdusili Iwana, mógłbyś nawet rozporządzać Uralem! To nie! To ty się uparłeś pomagać bratu, chrześcijaninowi, w potrzebie! Przedmurzem ci się uroiło być! Ładnie potem Roderich swojego brata w Chrystusie urządził!  
       — Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak. Gdy ostatnio tutaj wpadli z Szelą... — Leszek się skrzywił. — Niektóre z tych najładniejszych, najbardziej fantazyjnych blizn to właśnie od nich. Może powinienem być im wdzięczny... A ty to już z pewnością. Totalnie widziałem, jak cię brały. I chyba widzę znowu!  
       Końcówka była powiedziana już wesoło, lekko, z sięgnięciem dłonią do bioder Sadıka. Polska przyciągnął Imperium Osmańskie do klęku, do siebie – czy raczej: Imperium łaskawie pozwoliło się przyciągnąć, bo chwyt był jednak słaby, tak bardzo słaby, że Sadık miał ochotę chwycić tę rękę, przytrzymać, żeby się nie ześlizgnęła z tkaniny.  
       Powstrzymał się, oczywiście. Nie chciał urazić słynnej polskiej dumy.  
       — Nazwij mnie „psem niewiernym”, nooo — wymruczał Leszek, wtuliwszy twarz w kark Turcji. — Jakbyś był na mnie wściekły, jakbyśmy się zamierzali spotkać totalnie na ostro. Znaczy, najechać, pojedynkować, wsie palić, lud brać w jasyr, twierdze oblegać... No wiesz. Tak jak dawniej.  
       Świat się zmienia, przemknęło Sadıkowi przez głowę, świat się zaczął zmieniać już kawał czasu temu i ty byłeś jedną z pierwszych ofiar, zaraz za tym biednym francuskim królikiem. Nie ma już rycerzy, feudalizm dogorywa, nasze ogrody, saloniki i seraje są jak starożytne miniatury. Obrazki dawnego życia. Laleczki w mieszczańskiej szafie zamknione. To epoka burżuazji, a my jesteśmy dla niej dwoma feudalnymi durniami, powtarzającymi w zapomnianym języku niezrozumiałe gesty, symbole i wiersze.  
       — Nic już nigdy nie będzie jak dawniej — powiedział tylko, powoli przeciągając palcami we włosach Polski; nie chciał mu dawać okazji do drwin ze „wschodniej ornamentyki”. — Mój ty francuski piesku. Ratlerku niewierny.  
       Leszek prychnął z oburzeniem i ugryzł Turcję w szyję. Sadık nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć.  
       — Straszna słowiańska strzyga. — Chwycił go za podbródek i uniósł twarz lekko do góry. — Z przerażenia miękną mi kolana.  
       — Akurat, z przerażenia. — Polska miał koci uśmiech i oczy kocio zmrużone. — Zaraz cię przebadam, jak Pilsztynowa totalnie, i postawię... może nie na nogi, ale...  
       Turcja, nauczony stuleciami doświadczenia, nie pozwolił Leszkowi przejść w tryb perory. Bynajmniej nie po to wszak mu twarz od swojego ramienia odciągał.  
       — Prowadzisz mnie do grzechu — cicho westchnął chwilę później, prawie nie odrywając warg od jego skóry, znów luzując spodnie, nie był pewien, swoje czy Polski. — Psie niewierny.


	7. Gusta i guściki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Anya Beatrice Rakto. Miał być Rosja. I herbata. Japonia jest, bo Hasz z kolei mówiła ostatnio, że chciałaby mieć więcej Dalekiego Wschodu. To co prawda jest czysto ornamentalne, no ale jest. Jest też niepoważne i bez fabuły zupełnie, bo dzięki Hasz mam teraz dostęp do kanonu i widzę, że on też się głównie z drobnych scenek obyczajowych składa. ;)

  
      — To jest barbarzyństwo — oznajmił Japonia z bezbrzeżną pogardą.   
      Rosja ostentacyjnie siorbnął.   
      — Że piję z cukrem? Miodem? Konfiturą? Cytryną? Czy po prostu nie doceniasz piękna samowarów?   
      — W tym nie ma żadnego piękna. To jest czarna herbata, przepalona, wyżęta z jakiegokolwiek smaku poza goryczą popiołu...   
      — Cóż, czarna herbata przynajmniej ma jakiś smak. Nie to, co to te twoje zielska.   
      — Oczywiście. Jak mogłem się nie domyślić. Wódka ci wypaliła kubeczki smakowe. To dlatego nie cenisz subtelności.   
      — Moich kubeczków smakowych to się nie czepiaj. Są młode, delikatne, bardzo czułe i w pełni sprawne. Z grzeczności nie zapytam, jak się czuje twoja wątroba.   
      — Z pewnością lepiej, niż będzie się czuła twoja, gdy – jeśli – dociągniesz do mojego wieku. Wy, młodzi. Nic cierpliwości, nic smaku... Właśnie tego brakuje w parzeniu w samowarze. Prawdziwego spotkania – z naparem, z czasem, z materiałem, z duchem rośliny. Nie ma rytuału. Jest tylko pośpiech i niecierpliwość. Mechaniczność. Żłopiesz tę herbatę jak wódę — prychnął znad swojej, nietkniętej, filiżanki. — Znaczy, wodę.   
      — Jak ty, purysto i esteto, znosisz to, co z herbatą wyprawia na Zachodzie? W tych twoich ukochanych Stanach? — to ostatnie słowo Iwan właściwie wypluł. — Planujesz krucjatę przeciw czajnikom elektrycznym? Na widok każdego będziesz wpadał w szał samurajów, krzyczał „huziaaaaa!" i przepoławiał je kataną? Hm. To jest jakiś sposób na poprawienie wyników twojego eksportu, zmuszenie Ala, żeby co chwilę kupował nowy czajnik Soniacza...   
      Japonia pokręcił głową z politowaniem.   
      — Prosisz się o kolejną wojnę.   
      — Liczysz, że globalne ocieplenie rozłoży mi głównego generała? Czy chcesz wygrać Godzillą? Bo nadal jesteś jedynym państwem na świecie, które ma zakaz posiadania armii, prawda? Nic nie przegapiłem?   
      — Mam bardzo sprawną policję.   
      — Wiem, wiem, rzucasz w nią pieniędzmi, dzięki czemu dzierżycie rekord świata w sprawności przeprowadzania staruszek przez jezdnię, ściągania kotków z balkonów i odnajdywania drogi zagubionym podróżnym. — Rosja machnął dłonią. — Rozkażesz im konfiskować czajniki elektryczne na granicy?   
      Japonia rozciągnął wargi w uśmiechu.   
      — Bynajmniej. Jestem wyrozumiały wobec innych kultur. Każdemu trzeba dać czas, a dzieci... Ach, dzieci. Dzieci muszą psocić.   
      — Ale mimo tej głębokiej mądrości zen nie zamierzasz wypić mojej herbaty. Czas ukruszył nieco twą stalową cierpliwość i żelazne dobre maniery, i...   
      — Oczywiście, że zamierzam. — Japonia niemal prychnął. — Doskonałości czas tylko dodaje mocy.   
      Sięgnął po filiżanki i upił łyk. Rzeczywiście mocarny. Iwan oceniał, że całość za jednym zamachem.   
      Japonia tymczasem wybałuszył oczy. Pobladł. Zaraz poczerwieniał. Wargi mu zsiniały. Rosja zastanawiał się właśnie, czy Japonia się udusi i czy – jeśli tak – zacząć udawać, że próbowało się mu pomóc, gdy drugi kraj zatrząsł się od kaszlu.   
      Nie tym razem, westchnął w duchu Iwan. Nie tym razem.   
      — Ojej — rzucił z idealnie odkrywanym żalem. — To spirytus też ci przeszkadza?


	8. Kac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To jest dla czytelnika-gościa z ffnetu, który sobie zażyczył więcej Polski z Turcją. Teoretycznie powinno pewnie być, bo to prompt, w ffnetowej Czarnej magii, ale gość komentował w akceleratorach, więc nie chcę utrudniać życzeniodawcy dotarcia (ale gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, jeszcze, to trochę Turcji i Polski jest w mojej kramiku ogólnym), więc może odtąd to też będzie kramik do Hetalii. Rzecz jest w sumie oparta na wiecznie tym samym schemacie, ale miałam wrażenie, że o to w życzeniu chodziło.

  
Szabla Feliksa szalała w powietrzu. Cięła złotogłowia, arrasy, dywany, meble i lamparcie skóry.  
      — To i tak była tylko kopia — oznajmił spokojnie Sadık, wskazując gestem głowy leżące na ziemi kawałki papieru. — Oryginał trzymam w stolicy.  
      — Ja tego nie podpisałem! — odwarknął Polska. — Toris! Toris, do czarta, gdzie jesteś! To wszystko...  
      — Podpisaliście społem. — Turcja brzmiał wyjątkowo łagodnie. — Tutaj — uniósł w górę jeden ze strzępków, potem kolejny — i tutaj była kontrasygnata. Przecież to inaczej nie miałoby mocy prawnej. Dom jest wasz wspólny i...  
      — Gdzie jest Ukraina, kiedy jej potrzebuję?  
      — U mnie, drogi przyjacielu. Zgodnie z traktatem. Który zresztą przyklepywał tylko stan faktyczny, bo Ukraina już od pewnego czasu cieszyła się wszystkim luksusami mojego haremu. Leszku, tym razem nie wykpisz się podarowaniem mi jednej nocy z Ukrainą. Owszem, cenię sobie nasze... wspólne kontrakty i kontakty... i wierzę, że ta darmowa siła robocza oraz łupy przynoszą satysfakcję obu stronom, ale jednak umowę z wolnym i rycerskim ludem Rzeczypospolitej cenię bardziej. Ale jeśli tak za nią tęsknisz, to jestem gotów pójść ci na rękę. — Sadık westchnął, nagle rozmarzony. — Myślę, że mógłbym zrezygnować z opłat za niezajmowanie ci mieszkania, gdybyś stawił się u mnie w pałacu. Ty albo Toris. I bylibyście bliżej Ukrainy...  
      Feliksa zatkało.  
      — Że ja, że my, niby... miałbym być twoim efe... janczarem?  
      — Wolałbym to pierwsze. Ale jeśli dysponujesz pieniędzmi, w co wątpię, to oczywiście wystarczy, że zapłacisz. Jak stoi w trakcie.  
      — Toriś! Pomocy. Mdleję — oznajmił Polska z ponurą determinacją.  
      Faktycznie rzucił się wdzięcznie a bezwładnie na łóżko. Okryte, rzecz prosta, lamparcimi skórami. Turcja rzucił się za nim vel na niego. Toris, wynurzywszy się z sąsiedniej izby dworku, z wrzaskiem i obnażoną szablą rzucił się odciągać Sadıka.  
      — Ja tylko cuciłem — oznajmił Turcja, chowając kindżał; brzmiałby dostojnie, gdyby nie rwany, przyspieszony oddech. — Te wasze szaty są ciężkie, złotą nicią przetykane, utrudniają oddychanie...  
      — Że niby fiut... to jest, ręce, które leczą? — warknął Litwa. — A potem byłoby, że znowu coś w zamroczeniu podpisał.  
      — Podpisaliście oboje. I nie w zamroczeniu. A zresztą, bądźmy szczerzy, ja na swoim dworze zapewniłbym wam znacznie lepsze warunki niż...  
      — Niż mamy tutaj? — Toris potoczył ręką po luksusowo wyposażonym pokoju.  
      A potem się dziwią, że budżet pusty i nie ma z czego mi płacić okupu, pomyślał z przekąsem Sadık, tak to jest, jak się wszystko wydaje na konsumpcję.  
      — Niż te, które chętnie zapewniliby wam wasi bracia w Chrystusie. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, o czym marzą sobie wasi sąsiedzi. Podpowiem, że nie macie w tych fantazjach prawa do żadnego liberum veto.  
      — Nasi bracia w Chrystusie mogą sobie pomarzyć — prychnął lekceważąco Litwa, po czym troskliwie pogłaskał Polskę po głowie. — Feliś? Żyjesz?  
      Feliks uniósł powieki. Zatrzepotał rzęsami.  
      — Żyję — szepnął. — Jeno z przerażania dolą naszą ducha mi odebrało. Daj mi tej swojej nalewki, łyczek, na wzmocnienie... A. Właśnie. Co myśmy pili w tym Buczaczu?  
      — Najlepszych win nie szczędziłem dla mych drogich przyjaciół. — Turcja wepchnął się obok Litwy i też, tak na wszelki wypadek, poklepał Polskę. Po dłoni.  
      Toris go zaraz odepchnął. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.  
      — Jak to niby możliwe, że ty skończyłeś trzeźwiejszy? Pokonałeś nas w piciu?  
      — Ależ! Ja, jako dobry muzułmanin, piłem jedynie wodę! I sok. Niesfermentowany.  
      — Zwiódł nas — oznajmił słabym, acz teatralnie modulowanym, głosem Feliks. — Pewnie jeszcze narkotyku dołożył do pucharów...  
      — Nigdy — zaperzył się Sadık. — Po narkotyku nie idzie grać na fujarce.  
      Polska znów przymknął powieki.  
      — Toriś — jego cichy, zbolały głos brzmiał wyjątkowo dramatycznie, jak umierającego niemal. Albo śmiertelnie przerażonego. — Sprzedaj te moje cacka. Złoto, klejnoty, tkaniny.  
      — Aż tyle tego haraczu to ja od ciebie nie zażądałem — wtrącił zaniepokojony Turcja. — Nie zachowuj się mi tu, jakbyś pisał testamenty...  
      Feliks, z pomocą Litwy, uniósł się nieco. Podparł na łokciu. Rozdarte szaty rozchyliły się na piersi. Turcji zaschło w gardle.  
      — Sadık, Sadık, przyjacielu mój i ulubiony z wrogów. — Wargi Polska miał nadal blade. — Nachyl się, mówić mi trudno... Ten wstrząs... będę miał atak...  
      — Histerii chyba — mruknął Toris, przepuszczając Osmańczyka do łoża.  
      Turcja nie miał głowy do rozważań, co miałby sugerować – znaczyć – ten sardoniczny ton. Po pierwsze, jednak się nieco jakby wbrew rozsądkowi stanem swojego wroga zaniepokoił. Po drugie, bardzo trudno jest równocześnie być całowanym i wykazywać sceptycyzm co do intencji całującego.  
      Zwłaszcza, że Feliks akurat całować umiał. A teraz dodatkowo obejmował Sadıka za szyję, mocno, prawie rozpaczliwie, jakby to jego jedyne oparcie w świecie było. Osmańczykowi powoli rozkwitała w głowie myśl, że można by jednak ten haracz ciut obniżyć. Chociaż „myśl" to nieco zbyt intelektualne wyrażenie, a do intelektualnych wyrażeń Turcja też nie miał w tej chwili głowy.  
      Niech to będzie usprawiedliwieniem faktu, że gdy Polska zacisnął mu palce na krtani, a Litwa przystawił sztylet do boku szyi, tuż pod tymi palcami właśnie, Sadık się naprawdę zdziwił. Ba, zdziwił. Poczuł podle zdradzony.  
      — Ja ci dam testamenty! — syczał wściekle Feliks. — Ja ci dam haracze! Zastawię się, a wojsko postawię i takie ci bitwy sprawię, że wieki popamiętasz, psi synu! Figę, a nie Ukrainę dostaniesz! Wszystek dobra na broń przetopię, ty...  
      — Spokojnie, spokojnie — wtrącił Toris, twardy i rozsądny Żmudzin. — Żadnego przetapiania. Sprzedamy, po prostu, i nabędziemy broń drogą kupna.  
      — Toris, skarbeńku, ty mi tutaj nie filozofuj, jak pod Grunwaldem...  
      — Pod Grunwaldem wcale nie tak było! Ty mi tylko zawsze wmawiasz!  
      Turcji plamy migały przed oczyma. Zastanawiał się, w ten oderwany, spokojny sposób, który czasem bywa reakcją na brak tlenu, czy jeśli umrze tu i teraz, to tamci, zajęci kłótnią o jakieś wilcze doły i strategiczne odwroty z pola walki, w ogóle to zauważą.  
      Ucisk na szyi nagle zelżał. Sadık wciągał powietrze gwałtownymi haustami, tak głębokimi, że aż bolały. Za chwilę zresztą doszedł do tego ból od kopniaka w podbrzusze, którym to kopniakiem Polska dał mu, z wrodzoną sobie subtelnością, do zrozumienia, że precz z jego łóżka.  
      Przez szum w uszach Osmańczyk ledwie słyszał słowa.  
      — Toris, nie pleć o przeszłości, bo totalnie nic z niej nie pamiętasz, bo kroniki prowadzę ja, czyli ja mam rację, czyli nie pleć, kiedy ja tu omdlewam — stwierdził Feliks, cokolwiek zirytowany. — A omdlewam właśnie. Totalnie. Podaj mi sole trzeźwiące, poduszeczkę pod głowę, powiedz wielkiemu Imperium Osmańskiemu, gdzie sobie może wsadzić ten haniebny traktat, nalej mi trochę swojej ziołówki i zwołaj Sejm.  
      — Proszę. — Litwa uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem.  
      — Jeszcze nic nie podałeś — prychnął Polska, jak na omdlewającego, to wcale zapalczywie. — Nie mówi się „proszę", kiedy się siedzi i nic nie robi, tylko wtedy, kiedy się spełnia prośbę, tyle razy ci tłumaczyłem, no ileż się niby takich prostych rzeczy uczyć można, potem się wstyd na cudzych dworach pokazać...  
      Toris, nadal z uśmiechem, wziął Turcję, wciąż skulonego i łapiącego oddech, pod ramię, po czym odprowadził do drzwi.  
      — Feliks z żalem oznajmia, iż czuje się niezdrów i miłe spotkanie z wami musi zakończyć przed czasem. A traktat, niestety, nie do końca go satysfakcjonuje, więc, z nie mniejszym żalem, gdyż jesteście nam dobrymi przyjaciółmi, my, Rzeczpospolita, musimy go odrzucić. Ale chętnie rozpoczniemy nowe negocjacje. Na znak dobrej woli prosilibyśmy o pozwolenie Ukrainie na powrót do naszego imper... do macierzy. Do domu.  
      Sadık akurat odzyskał oddech.  
      — Ukraina i jej ciasteczka zostają u mnie — oznajmił. — Ale skoro wam tak bardzo zależy, to gdzieżbym się przed pogawędką z sąsiadami bronił, możemy się spotkać i porozmawiać ponownie — głos przeszedł mu w syk, który brzmiałby może niebezpiecznie, gdyby nie charkocząca nuta, przywodząca na myśl kaszel niedoszłego wisielca. — W polu.


	9. Kołem się toczy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamananana prosiła, żeby napisać Polskę i Węgry, a fikaton na mirriel mi podrzucił motyw (zdjęcie torów kolejowych). I co prawda rzecz jest z punktu widzenia Austrii i o Austrii, ale relacji tych biednych uciemiężonych krajów jest trochę w tle, więc mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę głód zaspokoi. 35x10. ;) Drobiazg. Opisówka. Żadnej fabuły, niestety.

Pociąg Wiedeń-Budapeszt jest szybki i cichy. Przedział Austrii – wręcz luksusowy. Wszystko jakby stworzone do tego, by Roderich mógł sobie westchnąć „ach, postęp to jednak nie taka zła rzecz!”. Ale Austria, choć wita obsługę nieodmiennie nienagannym uśmiechem, w duchu burczy, narzeka, popada w nostalgię. Brakuje mu fortepianu i to jest niedopuszczalne.  
     Muzyka by go uspokoiła. Brakuje mu spokoju i to też jest niedopuszczalne. Wygładza rękawy, mankiety, sprawdza w oknie stan kołnierzyka. Brakuje mu pewności i to jest nie tylko niedopuszczalne, to jest już...  
     Niegrzeczność ze strony Węgier, że stawia go w takiej sytuacji, że sobie wychodzi, wyjeżdża, zostawia kartkę Polsce i jeszcze komuś, i nawet domowym kotom – ale nie Austrii, nie jemu – że zmusza go, by się po nią fatygował, że śmie stawać warunki, że podobno w Budapeszcie czeka już ksiądz i Roderich, utrzymujący tyle hożych dziewczątek, aktorek, tancerek, panienek, ba! nawet mężatek, że on będzie musiał przysiąc. „Choćby na dworcu”, jak to (podobno, bo nie jemu, a Feliksowi) oznajmiła Węgry. Miłość, pal sześć – przecież już ją kochał, o to poniekąd cała ta awantura, służba szepcząca po kątach, Feliks w obronie honoru damy niszczący Austrii fortepian, Czechy z oburzenia tym publicznym zgorszeniem niby niechcący myląca sól z cukrem – ale szacunek? Pozycję? Cokolwiek tam teraz przysięgano przy małżeństwach?  
     Urażono go. Urażono go całą tą farsą. Tymi ucieczkami przez okna, szlachtowaniem jego ludzi, tratowaniem jego rabatek, Czechami trzymającą drzwi, Polską sprowadzającym sprawdzonych księży. Jest urażony. Stąd zdenerwowanie. To jest, poirytowanie. Każdy byłby poirytowany, gdyby od miesięcy nie dostawał porządnego śniadania.  
     Tak właśnie powinien sądzić, tak właśnie sądzi, dżentelmen rozwiązuje takie sprawy honorowo, pojedynkami, a do nich Roderich ma smykałkę, niedawno przecież pokazał im wszystkim, ale jej, Węgrom, jej szczególnie, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy próbują go stawiać w niezręcznych sytuacjach – pewnie, pokazałeś, co się dzieje, prycha jakiś nieznośny głos w głowie, nieznośny, piskliwy, dziecinny, ani chybi Polski, lecisz z płaczem do Rosji, tego Rosji, którego na herbatkach z kulturalnymi krajami nazywacie dzikusem; plotkarz i skarżypyta – plotkować czy skarżyć jest bardzo niegodne dżentelmena, a palce Austrii, wystukujące takt marsza, przyspieszają, mylą się i kiedy to dostrzega, ma poczucie, że jest już za późno.


End file.
